The present invention relates to a multiple function seat back adjusting mechanism for a vehicle seat which enables the seat back to be reclined to a variety of adjusted positions, dumped forward to an easy entry position and rotated to a fold flat position via single, multiple function seat back adjusting mechanism.
Various vehicle seats have been developed with seat back adjusting mechanisms that provide for the reclining angle of the seat back to be adjusted, provide for rotation of the seat back to a forward dump position for easy entry to the area of the vehicle behind the seat assembly and which provide for rotation of the seat back to a substantially flat position over the seat bottom for storage of the seat within the vehicle or for storage of the seat when removed from the vehicle. Many of these seats, however, suffer from having multiple actuating handles and levers to operate the adjustment mechanism. In addition, one or more of the adjustments can be actuated at an inappropriate time given the current position of seat back resulting in inadvertent lock up of the adjusting mechanism or even damage to the mechanism.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified multiple function seat back adjusting mechanism that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an adjusting mechanism with a lock out to prevent the recliner from being released when the seat back is in the forward dump position.
It is a feature of the adjusting mechanism of the present invention that the seat back can be dumped to a forward easy entry position in which the seat back is not locked so that the seat can be returned to its normal upright position by simply lifting the seat back without first actuating the adjusting mechanism.
Another feature of the adjusting mechanism of the present invention is that the seat back is locked when in a fold flat position to facilitate removal of the seat from the vehicle.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention that the seat back adjusting mechanism provides the above features and functions with fewer components than many of the prior art seat back adjusting mechanisms.